The Lock-In
by Tippitytoes
Summary: John and Dave where internet friends for what seemed like forever. They had made plans to stay home for an entire week when they first met, just getting used to each others presence. That is, until the lively Washingtonian discovers that the water park is having an all night long lock-in for only ten dollars a person.
1. 1 - 4

"I can _not _fucking believe you, Egbert." Dave hissed at his raven-haired boyfriend, a frown prominent on his pale face. "There's absolutely no fucking way I'm going to some lameass waterpark with you all night. That's stupid as fuck. I can imagine al the little kids that are gonna be there. It's a suicide mission, man. Like diving into a shindig of giggle porpoises. I wanna gag just thinkin' 'bout that shit. Pee in the water, crying everywhere, ugh."

John pouted, his eyebrows knitting together and turning up at the ends in frustration and longing. "I just don't think that's fair, Dave! I've never been before! I've lived in fucking _Washington _for almost the entirety of my life and when I finally come to Texas I can't enjoy myself! You know how long I've waited to come down here!"

Dave crossed his arms, milky white skin contrasting against a red T-Shirt. God so help him, he would not be swayed by this attractive bastard. Now it was true, Dave didn't want to go to the lock in, but it wasn't that he didn't want to go to the water park. If John wanted to go to the water park during the day, he'd be fine with it. Aside from the fact that every time he was in the sun for more than five minutes his skin resembled the colour of a lobster. The perks of albinism, eh?

On the other hand, John was right. The Egbert boy had lived in the mother of all freezers for around seventeen years, and now he couldn't enjoy the warm weather because of Dave's lack of melanin. After a relatively unneccessary deep breath, he took off his aviator shades and looked John straight in the eyes with his own crimson orbs.

"Be _very _glad I like you."

Dave pulled off his clothes and slid into a pair of swimming trunks along with a wife-beater shirt, cleaning his shades as John readied for the water park. He didn't even understand why he needed to 'get ready'. It wasn't like they were going into war or some shit. Adjusting the aviators upon the bridge of his nose, he got up and headed to the bathroom, turning his hand and using his knuckles to rap on the door.

"C'mon, Egbert. It's already 8:30 'n I wanna get there in time. Yah take longer than a fuckin' army of Galápagos tortoises prancing into army with the weight of a Shetland pony on their backs, man. " The albino shouted, sighing as he looked down at the white tattoos covering his arms. Still cool as fuck. No matter what his step mom said about 'he'd regret getting them when he was older'. They were a series of clocks weaving in and out of waved of lava, though people were lucky if they actually saw them. Compared to the pale colour of his skin, a person could walk right past and not even know they were there unless they looked directly at his left arm. The Strider boy was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard John's voice.

"I'll be out in a minute, Dave, hold your fucking horses."

The blonde rolled his eyes, knowing that a minute most-likely meant fifteen, before the door opened in front of him. He glance at John, who was now wearing dark red swimming trunks and a white T-Shirt. Dave smirked when John passed him, applying a firm smack to the Washingtonian's ass. John yelped abruptly and spun around, narrowing his eyes. "What the _shit _was that for?! I thought you said you wanted to get to the park, Dave. I don't have time for a quickie." His voice came out firmly and sternly, and Dave smiled. John was cute and sweet, but he could also handle Dave's shit. He didn't have complete control over the ravenette, which he loved.

After a snicker, John turned on his heel and into the two's now shared bedroom. "You play too much. You're like a child."

Dave supposed that was right. They each had their childish tendencies. For John, it was that little twinkle is his dark blue eyes. The way he got excited and his voice got faster when he was passionate about something. How he'd sit on the couch for hours giggling and crying over his taste in movies.

In essence, that was everything Dave loved about him. Well, love was a strong word. He hadn't actually met the boy until three days ago. They had met online when Dave was fourteen, and coincidentally on the day John turned thirteen. They talked on pesterchum then moved onto Skype, video chatting nonstop until they passed out. Well, sometimes. Dave's brother, who he had lived with at the time, Dirk, was pretty chill about the topic. However John's dad... Not so much. He had a right to be, of course. John was his only child, while Dave and Dirk didn't have any parents. Miss Lalonde had adopted Dave when he was around sixteen, two years ago. The family had more than enough money to go visit John in Washington, but for some reason, his new sister Rose advised he not say anything about the boy.

But now Dave could be with John all he wanted all the time. Well technically John was still a minor, only seventeen. In three days he'd officially be an adult, and Dave didn't truly know how to feel about that.

Realizing he'd drifted off, he now watched the blue-eyed boy's hand wave in front of his face, a large grin on his face. "I'm reeeeeady~!"


	2. 2 - 4 Blind Meetings

Dave's face twisted in disgust, the song lyrics of some form of Christian music echoing throughout the night sky. It was clear. The stars were out. Everything was seemingly perfect for an entire night in the water park. Fun times, food, laughing, and resting ahead, right? Wrong. John was so incredibly naïve in thinking that this was going to be any old day at a park. This was on an entirely different level.

Alas, Dave had no other choice but to make his precious little pumpkin happy. Okay, not his 'precious little pumpkin'. In fact, Dave would most likely get slapped just for making that comment. John hated being refered to as weak or anything of the like, because he wasn't. That was something Dave had to give the Washingtonian credit for. The kid had no idea where his mom was, his grandmother (who he had been extremely close to) died of old age, and now he was in Texas with no friends or family to speak of. Well, Rose came to visit on occasion, and Dirk lived (and payed the rent for) in Dave's apartment when he came home from college, which was very seldom, since he had so many friends. Other than that, John was leaving everyone he knew.

Dude was stronger than he looked.

Dave certainly wasn't going to turn down Egbert's one request of coming to live with him. As they reached the glass windows of the office, Dave pulled out his wallet, gave the women twenty bucks (ten for each of them), both of their phones, and the two boys got green bracelets strapped around their wrists. They entered the metal gates with their bags, got body scanned, and entered the... Okay, Dave honestly had no idea what the hell it was called. It was a dirt grounded area seclude by a gate, with a snack cart, stage, and bleachers. There were only around three people sitting on the bleachers, all others had surrounded the stage where some random Christian band jumped around or simply chosen to stand around and do their own thing.

"Dave! Can I get a drink?"

The Strider looked down at the smiling face of John, taking his wallet out of their knapsack that contained several towels, another twenty bucks, goggles, earplugs, and a change of clothes.

"What'll it be, Egbert?"

"Uhm... I don't know..."

"John, so help me God, I am not picking out something fo-"

"_Fine!_ What do they have, then?"

"I dunno, Soda, Monsters..."

"What's a monster?"

As Dave looked into this poor ravenette's eyes, he could see that he really, truly, and actually had never had a monster before. He actually felt sorry for him. Though with his protective Dad, he could have guessed that he would be kept away from all energy drinks.

"It's like... An energy drink, I guess."

John's eyes instantly lit up, and Dave knew he was right. "An energy drink? Your parents let you have those?!" At realizing his words, the Washingtonian's hands flew to his mouth, eyes now wide in not wonder, but regret and horror. "Dave, I'm so-"

"Dude, man, it's chill." The albino assure him before John went into a panic, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. But yes, Monsters are the shit. Like takin' a celebratory convention of erotic disco tools and fuckin' yourself up the ass with them. Hell, man, that's how I got through highschool."

"... Can I have one?" This came out in a very small voice, and it made Dave almost feel like crying. "Yes, John, you are seventeen fucking years old, you can do whatever you want. Let's get you a fucking Monster."

_Pop._

The fizz was well audible when John opened the tubular can, and still heard when he raised it to his lips. Said blue-eyed boy almost looked like he had just had a heart attack as he pulled it away a few seconds later, the green liquid remaining in his mouth.

"I take it that means you like it?"

XxX

_AR3 YOU H3R3 Y3T?_

yeah man

I dont see you

_D4MN 1T D4V3 1 C4NT 3X4CTLY S33 WH3R3 YOU 4RE_

calm your shit man

wait how far away is the music from you

or the snack cart I dont give a damn

_1 DONT KNOW, L1K3, TH3 MUS1C 1S CLOS3R TH4N TH3 FOOD_

Dave looked out on the crowd, a frown set on his lips. Having a legally blind friend was hard. But thankfully, Terezi was easy to spot in a polka dot bikini, brightly coloured with red and aqua.

guess what

_1 R34LLY DONT H4V3 T1M3 FOR GU3SSING G4M3S R1GHT NOW, YOU 4SSHOL3_

Dave found himself amused by the aggravated look on her face as she typed this.

Calm your shit man I found you

"Yo, TZ!" The Strider called, and Terezi turned her head to the side with a giant grin.

"Dave!" Her voice was loud and slightly raspy, but feminine. John stood partially shielded by Dave's shoulder and torso. "Whossat?"

Said albino grinned, taking John by the hand and pulling him out. "This babe is John Egbert, grade A Washingtonian ass right here. Prime meat, I would say Strider approved if Bro had 'ad a taste of it." This gained him a punch in the side and a knowing look from Terezi, although a slightly hurt one.

"So this is the total hottie you wouldn't shut up about after we stopped going out?" She smirked, putting a hand on her hip.

John paused as he realized who the brunette was. Terezi Pyrope, one of Dave's best friends and his ex girlfriend. The freckled boy felt a pang of remorse in his stomach. The two had been really emotionally involved, and John was the cause of their parting. According to Dave, she had taken it well, but it didn't look that way now. "I-It's nice to meet you! Dave's told me lots about you!" John grinned nervously, realizing he'd only made things worse by trying to help.

"Oh?" Terezi's eyebrows raised up, a frown on her lips.

"Yeah, you seem..." He put a tan hand on the back of his neck, continuing cautiously. "Totally rad. From what he's told me, at least!"

Her face lit up once more, a wider grin than any other he had ever seen appearing. "Awesome!"

John let out a pent-up breath, relaxing. That was quite a save there, Egbert.

Dave's deep voice rose as he began talking. "Hey, Terezi, didn't you say Karkat was visiting this week?"

Karkat. John knew that name as well. Apparently some boy Dave had dated in highschool, but he heard he had moved to a nearby city due to a scholarship. Dave still talked to him on occasion, but heard that he had other friends now that he payed more attention to. Nothing was official, but Dave told Karkat he knew for a fact Terezi and Karkat had something secret going on. Whether it be hands underneath the sheets, or hands underneath the table, he had no clue.

"..." The girl in front of them looked down, then back up again, biting the inside of her cheek. "... Something came up."

John couldn't help but feel sympathetic. He didn't know much about the situation, so he didn't comment. Dave seemed to let it go as well.

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up once more.

"What time is it, anyway?"

John, dying to interject at least something at this point, pulled out his phone. "Ah... It's like, 9:13."

"You mean we have an entire hour left in this place?!"

"Well, actually, we have forty-six minutes, bu-" The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes at himself, nodding. "Yeah, basically an hour."

Terezi groaned, plopping herself down onto an empty part of bench where around six other teens sat. "Whatever."


End file.
